100 Moments with Kylie--a TFP Fan Fiction Series
by BBPRIMEFAN101
Summary: Experience 100 moments with little Kylie throughout the TFP adventures!
1. Timid

**100 Moments with Kylie—a TFP Fan Fiction Series**

 **Summary: Kylie is a little anxious around the Autobots, so Lily and the other human children try and help her warm up to them.**

 **TFP © Hasbro**

 **Kylie and Lily © Me**

* * *

 **~Moment 1: TIMID~**

6-year old Kylie wriggled a little in the back seat of the yellow muscle car, which was truly an alien robot in disguise. Just the other day, she, her friend Rafael, and an older boy named Jack had witnessed the aforementioned alien robot, along with a second, battle these darker, evil robots which tried to squish them. The two transforming robots saved their lives and allowed them to escape to safety. Now, after school, she and Raf are headed off to a secret location.

From the constant squirming, Rafael noticed the little girl was feeling nervous. "Don't worry, Kylie," he assured her and held her hand. "It will be okay. You don't have to be scared." He perked up when the car buzzed and whistled, then looked back to Kylie. "He says he's taking us to their base and that we will be safe there."

Kylie blinked at him; if someone else had told her such things she would have instant doubts. But she trusted Rafael because she was his best friend, and she believed every word he ever said to her. She blinked slowly with soft eyes, letting him know she believed him.

After about a 20 minute drive, entering the desert, with a blue motorcycle and two riders behind them, they headed for a large rock formation, running off the road. Kylie whimpered, fearing they would crash, but was relieved when a secret door was opened and they entered a long, curving tunnel. Knowing what would be waiting at the end of the tunnel frightened Kylie a little, and she snuggled into the seat and hugged her backpack.

When they reached the end, the muscle car and the motorcycle arrived at the secret base. It was massive inside, built up from what remained of an abandoned missile silo; on the floor of their base was the insignia each robot bore on their bodies—the Autobot logo. Raf gawked in awe out the window while Kylie kept shrunk down in her seat. There were three other robots inside. One robot of red-orange and white armor glanced awkwardly at them as they passed by. A second—a large, green robot—blinked curiously at them. A third, much smaller and posing a childish appearance, smiled welcomingly; she noticed Kylie through the window and winked, fluttering the pigtail appendages on each side of her head. Still rather shy, Kylie hid her face in her hands. Soon, the two vehicles came to a stop, allowing their passengers to climb off or out before transforming to their robot forms.

Rafael introduced himself to the Autobots, and then introduced Kylie. She clung to his arm and hid behind him, trying to avoid eye contact and sight of the Autobots. They were too large for her comfort, and she didn't like being stared at.

"You're a shy one, aren't you?" she heard a girl's voice from behind say, and Kylie turned to see the child-like Autobot on her knees, hunched over to her level. Kylie yelped and hid her face in Raf's backpack, but faced the young Autobot when she started to giggle. "It's okay," she said. "We won't bite…Well, Ratchet might. He can be a bit crabby."

"I heard that, Lily!" the red-orange and white Autobot snapped, and Lily continued laughing. Kylie shrunk down at Ratchet's outburst, but started to feel herself warm up, seeing how friendly these Autobots can be.

Her thoughts were interrupted when thundering footsteps boomed from behind, and all four of the humans turned to see the largest of the Autobots—their leader, Optimus Prime. He towered 30 feet above them; too tall for Kylie, for when she leaned her head back to try and see his face, she plopped onto her butt with an _uff_! She felt too embarrassed to get up, but she felt herself being lifted to her feet and turned her head to see Lily helping her. Once she was upright again, she continued to cling to Raf's arm.

The four of them listened to Optimus Prime answer questions they had, talk of his home planet Cybertron's history, and speak of the Autobots' power-hungry foe and leader of the Decepticons, Megatron. Then the Autobots started asking questions to them, from what they had in their backpacks to how it felt to have hair all over their bodies. All had their own unique answers—but only one replied with silence.

Kylie's lack of communication puzzled the Autobots. "How come she doesn't talk?" the motorcycle, Arcee, asked as she gestured to the anxious girl.

"She's probably just really shy," Lily said.

"Well, sort of," Raf shrugged, "but Kylie doesn't talk at all."

"Why?" asked Bulkhead.

"N-No offense, but I don't think Kylie wants me to talk about that."

" **But she doesn't have to be afraid,"** Bumblebee bleeped. **"We're the good guys. We won't hurt you."**

"I know, Bee," Raf nodded. "It just takes Kylie awhile to adjust to new people…o-or robots."

Kylie tugged at her pink overalls, looked around and saw everyone—humans and Autobots—was staring at her, making her feel unbearably uncomfortable. Overwhelmed by all the attention she was receiving, she began to cry.

"Oh, no," Lily yelped, "please don't cry, Kylie! It's okay." Then she looked up to Optimus. "What do we do, Papa?"

"We do nothing," he replied. "We will allow Kylie to feel more at ease in our presence on her own. We must not force her." Then he knelt down slowly so he wouldn't scare the crying girl any further. "Kylie," he said with a friendly smile, "I know you may be frightened, but please know that we would do nothing to hurt you or the other humans." Kylie sniffled and blinked at him, shedding one tear after another.

Raf looked to her, than all the way up to Optimus. "She says she trusts you. She's just too shy right now."

"You can understand her, even when she doesn't speak?" Ratchet said. "Are you some sort of mind reader, human?"

"No," Raf said with a chuckle. "I can tell what she wants to say by looking at her eyes."

"How can you do that?" Arcee asked.

"Same way I can understand Bee. I just do."

* * *

Throughout the day, while Miko hung out with Bulkhead, Jack talked with Arcee, and Raf showed Bumblebee his new toy race car, Kylie sat alone on the couch with crayons and a sketchbook, drawing whatever came to mind.

"Whatcha drawing?" Kylie turned and saw Lily by the rail, smiling innocently. "Can I see?" Kylie wrinkled her nose and hugged her sketchbook close. Lily blinked and tilted her head with confusion.

"Don't take it personally," Raf said. "She never lets anyone see her drawing until she's done with it."

"Ohhh," Lily nodded and turned to Kylie. "Can I see when you're done with it?" Kylie blinked twice lightly, which Raf explained meant a yes. She perked up at the sudden sounds of loud footsteps and turned to see Ratchet and Optimus enter. She felt her shyness kick in and felt she had to get away; she sat her sketchbook aside, got off the couch, and hopped down the stairs. Her foot missed a step, and she was about to tumble the rest of the way down, when a giant hand abruptly caught her. She shakily looked up to see she had landed in Optimus's palm.

"Are you alright?" he asked her as he lowered her down to the floor. Kylie didn't answer and scampered to Rafael, hugging him tightly and crying.

"Hey, it's okay," Raf told her, rubbing her head.

"Yeah, you're not hurt! Optimus Prime just saved you," Miko added. Despite everyone's comfort, Kylie continued to cry for a few minutes before falling asleep in Raf's lap. In that time, all Autobots except Lily had gone off to do their own thing.

"Aw, she's so scared," Lily said sadly, her pigtails drooping.

"Nah, just really shy," Miko said.

"I know Optimus said to let her warm up on her own, but I wish we could help," Raf sighed.

"Maybe we can," Jack pointed out. "We just show her the bots aren't so bad and give her a little encouragement."

"Can I help?" Lily asked. "I know more about these guys than you do, so I can give her info about them."

"Sounds great!" Raf smiled.

* * *

Up first to help Kylie warm up to the Autobots was Lily herself; the littlest Autobot suggested they started small, and that she and Kylie had a bit of a growing connection already. Lily crouched down onto her knees, resting her chest against her legs to make herself look small. She wore a friendly smile and made her pigtails bounce in an attempt to humor Kylie.

"I know you already know my name, but I'll still introduce myself. Hi, I'm Lily!" Lily held out a finger to Kylie and waited patiently for her to accept and shake it. "See? I'm not so bad," she said as she adjusted herself to lay on her abdomen, resting her chin on her hands and swinging her legs. "You know, we have some stuff in common. I was shy of the Autobots, too, when I first met them. But I grew to like them because I knew they wouldn't hurt me, and they would protect me. I know you know you trust us, and that we won't hurt you. Say, what's your favorite kind of cookie? I'm gonna guess! Snickerdoodle? Oatmeal raisin? Sugar cookies? Chocolate chip?" Kylie blinked twice. "Those were my favorite, too!" Lily saw the confusion on the girl's face and giggled softly. "Yeah, that does sound strange. But let me tell you a secret. I used to be human." Kylie's eyes widened. "I know! But I had a bit of a…an accident, and the Autobots saved me by giving me this body. It's taken awhile to get used to it, but it almost feels normal now. Although," Lily added, resting her head in her arms as her tone saddened and lowered her gaze, "I do miss being human from time to time…I can only be human in my dreams…So, I guess that's okay…"

Kylie's face saddened as she began to feel sympathy towards Lily. Deep down, she could relate, longing for something but can only reach it in vivid memories. She then walked to Lily and hugged her arm.

Lily giggled. "Aw, you're so cute, Kylie. So, does this mean you're my friend?" Kylie looked up to her and blinked twice, a very tiny smile creeping onto her face. "Yay, we're friends!" Lily cheered as she sat up, carefully scooped the tiny human up, and skipped off. "And we're off to see Arcee."

Indeed, Arcee and Jack were waiting for the two of them. But the second Kylie saw the slender female Autobot, she hid her face in her hands, pretending to be invisible. "Aw, you don't have to be scared of Arcee," Jack said. "She may be temperamental, but she's cool, right?"

"Uh…right," Arcee nodded, "I'm… _cool_."

But Kylie only peeked through her fingers, still not quite at ease around Arcee. "Arcee," Lily said, "why don't you tell Kylie about yourself?"

"Uh…sure. Well, I…transform into a motorcycle. And…I can go pretty fast. Do you like to go fast?...No? Okay, um…" Arcee stuttered out whatever popped into her head, but Kylie's uneasiness wasn't swayed one bit.

But Lily and Jack weren't ready to give up just yet. Then Lily said, "Hey, Arcee. Why don't you hold her for a second?"

"Hold her?"Arcee repeated. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I think so," Jack shrugged. "Might help her adjust a little more."

Despite her doubts, Arcee hesitantly agreed and held the tiny human girl in her hands. At first, Kylie was very nervous, trying to hide herself from Arcee, trembling and whimpering. Arcee winced at the child's shaking and reacted by pulling her close to her spark. At that instant, Kylie felt the warmth emanating from within Arcee's chest and became rather curious. Slowly, she perked up and propped herself onto her knees, resting the front of her body over the warmth. Kylie could also hear a soft thumping sound. She found the sounds and warmth comforting, and the tiny girl began to relax.

Normally, Arcee would be a bit iffy about someone with very small hands touching her breast plates over her spark chamber, but she couldn't help but let out a slight laugh at the girl's curiosity. "You know what that is?" she said. "That's my spark."

"That's like a heart, right? But, for Cybertronians?" Jack asked.

"If that is your terminology for it, then yes," Arcee said with a nod. Her focus went back to the short, blonde-haired child against her chest when she felt soft nuzzling. She watched Kylie lightly rub her cheek along Arcee's chest plating.

"Aww!" Lily cooed. "That's so cute!"

"I think she's used to you now," Jack grinned and folded his arms over his chest.

"That just leaves Bee, Bulk, Papa and Uncle Ratchet," the smallest Autobot added, then she took Kylie gently back into her hands. The little human waved shyly at Arcee as they headed off to meet Rafael and Bumblebee, who were passing the time by racing toy cars.

"Hi, Kyles!" Raf said and waved.

Lily knelt down and placed Kylie onto the floor, who then raced over to Raf in an instant and hugged him. "Kyles?" Lily repeated.

"It's a nickname I've always called Kylie," Raf informed her.

"Hmm. Catchy."

Kylie and the speechless Autobot scout exchanged long looks; Kylie blinked and tilted her head, Bumblebee slanted his and whirled his wide, blue, child-like optics. He curiously fluttered his door wings; Kylie didn't have door wings, so she mimicked him by making her arms look like chicken wings and flapped them. This made Bumblebee trill with laughter, cupping his hand over where his mouth would be.

"I know. She's silly, isn't she, Bee?" Raf laughed as well and tousled Kylie's hair. "But you can be pretty silly, too, Bee. Why not show Kylie?"

Bumblebee bleeped as he nodded his helm, then he lowered himself to Kylie's level. He began to make funny noises and odd shapes with his hands; he crossed and spun his optics while his wings flapped to a certain rhythm. At first Kylie appeared confused, but after a while she started to smile and giggle, muffling them with her hands. Pleased with making her laugh, the proud scout sat up and pumped his fists victoriously and made his achievement known.

"So, Kyles, do ya like my big brother, Bee?" Lily asked the little girl; the two Autobots present and male human were satisfied when Kylie gave her head a tiny nod and blinked twice.

Then came the loud sound of heavy grunting and metal banging. "That must be Bulkhead lobbing again," Lily added.

"I'm sure Miko is with him," Raf said.

Lily and Kylie went to the next room, where they in fact found Bulkhead showing Miko about the Cybertronian game of lobbing.

"Woo-hoo!" Miko cheered. "You lob that ball of metal, Bulk!"

Bulkhead chuckled and was prepared to throw the lob ball again when he noticed the smallest bot and smallest human enter. "Hey, you two!" he greeted warmly, petting the top of Lily's helm. Kylie felt a bit unsettled due to Bulkhead's size and wriggled a bit. She was reluctant to accept Bulkhead's finger when he offered it, but after a moment she crawled over and hugged it.

"Who knew Kylie was a finger-hugger?" Miko joked.

Kylie allowed Bulkhead to hold her in his hands. He sat down, laid back on the floor, and placed the human girl on his abdomen. She sat up and crawled about a little, causing him to chuckle, as her tiny hands and feet tickled him a little. The child's eyes shined with curiosity, and she gave his huge belly a brief tickle, giggling herself when Bulkhead bellowed a few guffaws. She then slid down his chest to his chin and rested there, blinking up at him.

"You don't seem so shy now," Bulkhead pointed out, giving Kylie's head a pet.

Kylie blinked, surprised, and then realized he was right. She didn't feel so anxious around him anymore! She giggled softly and hugged his massive chin.

"Yay!" cheered Lily, her pigtails fluttering with glee. "Now the only two left are Ratchet and Papa!"

Kylie's smile and giggles vanished; the two largest Autobots were next? This made her feel like a turtle again and whimpered.

"Oh, it'll be okay. They're gentle giants," Lily comforted her as she took Kylie into her hands. "Well…Ratchet can be a bit snippy, but he's actually a great bot once you get to know him. Come on, it won't be so bad. I promise."

The little Autobot said her goodbyes, as well as Kylie's, to Miko and Bulkhead, and then set off to find Optimus Prime and the medic Ratchet. "Hi, uncle Ratchet!" Lily exclaimed, beaming a smile at the medic while he was tinkering with some of his tools.

Ratchet groaned. "What is it now, Lily?"

"It's your turn to spend time with Kylie, so she can feel easy around you. So you can't be grumpy right now, okay?"

"I do not have time to…bond with the human right now. It'll have to wait."

Lily huffed, pigtails rattling like a snake's tail. "Fine, you big boob. Where's Papa?"

"On patrol."

Her pigtails drooped a little. "Oh…well, then it has to be you now!"

"Lily, I am busy, can you not see that? Besides, I am not interested in playing games with humans."

Kylie blinked as she absorbed Ratchet's words; he didn't want to help her feel less shy? She started getting the feeling he didn't like her and started meekly crying into her hands. Lily was shocked by this and scolded Ratchet.

"Look what you did! You made her cry! You big meanie!"

"I did not make her cry!" Ratchet retaliated.

"You hurt her feelings! Say you're sorry, right now!"

Ratchet continued to bark that he wanted none of this, but it only made Kylie sob more and more. Then, truthfully just wanting the crying to stop, he sighed and agreed to let little Kylie be around him. "But only for a minute!"

The smile returned to Lily's face, and, to Ratchet's relief, Kylie stopped crying. "A minute is all you need!" Lily declared and gently placed the smallest human onto the Doc's work desk, then stood idly by, watching.

Little Kylie sat tacitly on the desk, loosely hugged her knees, and meekly blinked at Ratchet. The medic grumbled softly as he tried to finish the tool he was polishing, and then faced the child. "Alright, then…Kylie," he began, searching around the base as if looking for help out of this situation. "What is it that you would like to know?" The child blinked twice and tilted her head. Ratchet sighed and pinched the ridge between his optics. "I cannot read your eyes the way Rafael can. I do not understand!" Kylie responded by sadly lowering her head.

Lily frowned at Ratchet's frustration and headed off, returning to the room with Raf behind her. "Rafael? Will you please act as Kylie's translator for Ratchet?"

"Uh, sure," the human said with a nod, and then was lifted onto Ratchet's work desk beside Kylie. Ratchet repeated the question so Rafael could hear, then the boy read Kylie's response, and answered, "She wants to know why you became a medic."

Ratchet wanted to scoff, personally thinking that was a dumb question, but he kept it to himself in order not to upset Kylie a second time. "Well, I became a medic because it was my chosen profession. I was made to be a medic, plus it was the more interesting occupation out of a list of them, so I became one."

Kylie blinked while tilting her head a little to the other side; Raf spoke for her, "Do you like being a medic?"

"Of course!" Ratchet said proudly. "Not only do I study the medical field, I also save lives, especially during the Great War. It's a privilege to be able to help out in any way, even though I am just a field medic."

Then Rafael asked for Kylie, "Do you save every life?"

Ratchet's pride vanished in an instant; even Lily got a worried look. The medic avoided contact with the young humans and shifted his gaze all around the room. "N-Now, that is a bit personal, so I will not answer that. I believe Kylie's minute is up, Lily. I think they should leave and let me work."

By studying his face, Kylie could see something, and what she saw made her feel a cramp in her heart. Just before Lily could get to her, she stood up and raced over to Ratchet's hand, hugging it tightly.

"Kylie!" Ratchet exclaimed. "What are you—Get off! Can't you see I am working here!?" But Kylie clung harder, refusing to let go. She nuzzled him and softly hiccupped while the medic just stared at her; he then looked to Rafael to see if he knew what this was about.

"She says," Raf began, "that it's okay…and that she's sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what? And what is okay?" Ratchet asked, but Rafael merely shrugged. He then looked down at the girl cuddling his hand and frowned, trying to understand what her wordless message meant. Abruptly, it came to him—was she meaning his efforts? His work? His failures? Was she sorry he wasn't completely successful, or because she pitied him? Was it okay he failed, or was she just trying to comfort him? He didn't understand humans well enough to be certain.

"Uh…I-It's alright, Kylie. I am not angry with you," he said, gently slipping his hand from the little girl. "I, uh, appreciate the gesture, but I need this hand to keep working." Kylie blinked innocent, watery eyes at him; he sighed and focused back on his equipment. "You had better run along. Optimus should be back within the hour."

Kylie made a move to go to him again, but Lily gently scooped the girl into her arms, and the two began to walk off. Kylie peeked at Ratchet, blinking sadly, and silently waved goodbye.

* * *

Optimus returned from patrol half an hour later. The base was awfully quiet, so he assumed his Autobots were out and about with the humans, hopefully still within the silo. His sensitive audio receptors picked up the faintest sound of breathing, and that was when he discovered Kylie napping on the couch, curled up into a cute little ball while she hugged a stuffed rabbit. He smiled a little at the adorable sight and remained as silent as possible to not disturb her.

Ratchet entered the main hangar from his lab. He was about to give Optimus his usual greeting, but the Prime stopped him before he could speak and gestured to the sleeping girl. The medic sighed but complied, nonetheless. "Why must we render ourselves for the sake of humans?" he muttered.

"In order to provide protection, old friend," Optimus replied softly, glancing at Kylie, "even silence so they may rest, unless something occurs to disrupt that. Where is Lily?"

"Back in her room, napping," Ratchet answered. "She and Kylie were waiting for you to return so the human may learn to adjust being around you, but they became exhausted while waiting and decided to rest."

"I see. It pleases me to know she is trying to feel more comfortable around us. It seems like an act of bravery, if you look at it that way."

Ratchet sighed again and briefly looked to the small, napping human. He thought back then, to when Kylie had supposedly tried to comfort him. Although he may be underestimating them due to little contact, it was impossible for a human to see through an Autobot. But perhaps, there was in fact more to these human children than meets the eye. "I suppose," he mumbled half-heartedly.

The two Autobots picked up the sound of someone waking up and turned to the couch, where Kylie began to stir and shift under the blankets. Her tiny hands rose to her face and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she sat up, her bunny flopping into her lap. She squeaked a yawn while stretching a little, then looked about. That was when she saw the larger Autobots—particularly, the Prime—and they worried she would become upset.

Optimus remained right where he was, not moving closer or further from Kylie, and put a faint, warm smile on his face plate. "Goof afternoon, Kylie," he greeted softly so his baritone voice wouldn't echo off the walls and frighten her. "Did you have a nice rest?"

Kylie only blinked at him for the moment, looking deep into his blue optics and searching him from head to toe. Then she sat her bunny aside and rose from the couch, let the blanket fall to the floor, and slowly walked to the rail. Optimus Prime remained still, unsure what the child's next move would be. What he didn't expect was Kylie to reach her arms out to him and scrunch her fingers. He blinked, and then asked to try and understand, "Do you want me to…hold you?" Kylie blinked twice, which he had learned meant a yes. He questioned to himself why she would request such a thing; then he considered it was probably her chance to adjust around him.

Slowly and hesitantly, he approached the little girl and held out his hands close to the rail. Kylie climbed over and crawled onto his palm. They exchanged silent glances as Optimus waited to see what her next move was. Then, Kylie cupped her hand similar to the way Optimus was cradling her, drew it towards her chest, and pointed to him. She repeated the gesture a few times to get the Prime to understand. After the fourth time, Optimus seemed to know what she wanted him to do and carefully pulled the hand she sat in towards his chest. That was when she stood up and hugged him tightly.

Optimus tilted his head as Kylie clung to his chest plating and cuddled him. He hadn't had a human interact with him this way since Lily still had her humanity, a little over three years ago. While he did appreciate the affection, Optimus also found it a little awkward. But he didn't have the spark to pull Kylie away and allowed her to hug him.

"She did the same thing to my hand," Ratchet said, "I do not know the reason why, though."

"Really…" Optimus mumbled, trying his hardest to understand the girl's intentions. He recalled to when they had locked eyes; had she somehow seen something in him and felt the need to comfort him?

Lily yawned as she left her quarters and entered the main hangar, meeting the sight of Kylie snuggling Optimus. She fully awoke and pouted. "Hey, you started without me, no fair!" The tiny human looked to the smallest Autobot and smiled a little, showing her that she and Optimus were getting along. Lily couldn't pout after that and softly giggled.

Then the other Autobots and humans entered the hangar, stunned at the sight of a human cuddling Optimus, and smiled. "So, I guess this means you aren't scared or shy of us anymore?" asked Bulkhead.

Kylie didn't need to blink for the others to know her answer.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally, I got one chapter done! ^^ I know some have been asking about when I would actually write the chapters, so I got to work. Hope you like!**


	2. Thunderstorms

**100 Moments with Kylie—a TFP Fan Fiction Series**

 **Summary: the humans are stuck at the Autobot base during a storm; Kylie does not like storms. Can the others help her relax?**

 **TFP © Hasbro**

 **Kylie and Lily © Me**

* * *

 **~Moment 2: THUNDERSTORMS~**

So far, it's been a week since the four humans met the Autobots of Team Prime. In the seven days they've known them, they've actually grown quite attached to them. Plus, visiting them made leaving their houses more fun than ever. But the humans never imagined they would be stuck there for a long period of time.

It was a Saturday afternoon at the secret Autobot base. While Ratchet and Optimus discussed matters in the medic's lab for more privacy, the other bots and the humans did their thing. Arcee was appointed to be Jack's guardian, and the two went for a drive around the desert. Miko and her guardian Bulkhead were jamming out to heavy metal. Bumblebee and his human companion Rafael played video games. And Kylie and her guardian Lily were by the couch drawing; Kylie drew in her sketchbook while Lily drew on a blank data-pad.

Suddenly, a muffled sound coming from outside drew everyone's attention to the ceiling. "What was that?" asked Miko.

"Sounded like thunder," said Raf. Then they all turned towards the tunnel as Arcee and Jack returned to base.

"The stupid weather lady didn't predict this weather," Jack grumbled as he removed his helmet.

"Don't worry, Jack," Arcee told him as she transformed, "we can resume our race another time."

"Is it thundering?" Lily asked.

"Yep," Jack nodded, "and black clouds are rolling in fast. Looks like a doozy."

Thunder rumbled again overhead. Kylie whimpered and nestled into the couch. "Aw, does the thunder scare you?" said Lily and stroked her fingers over Kylie's head.

"How can thunder scare someone?" asked Bulkhead.

"Because they're loud and sudden," Rafael explained. "Small children and animals are genuinely afraid of thunder. It's a natural reaction."

Then, Optimus Prime and Ratchet, who was holding a scanner, entered. "The readings are rising, indeed," the medic muttered and headed for the monitor. The screen showed the weather patterns in Jasper, and it revealed a huge swell of clouds plowing their way. "This is the biggest storm of the year, so far," he said. "Winds of 45 miles an hour, and heavy, heavy rainfall."

"We've survived countless storms on Cybertron," Bulkhead stated. "What's a little rain going to do to us?"

"While we may be impervious to Earth's weather," Optimus spoke, "our human friends are not. For their safety, they must remain here until the storm blows over."

"What?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yay, a longer play date!" Lily cheered.

"Aw, don't be so down, Jack. It beats being at home!" said Miko.

"It's not that. My mom worries a lot, and she'll freak out knowing I'm not home during this storm. I gotta at least make up some excuse to her so she knows where I am."

"Well, you have no luck here. You know that no signals can escape this base," Arcee reminded him.

"I gotta let my mom know, too," Raf said, "and call Kylie's grandparents."

"My host parents don't care," Miko declared.

Optimus sighed softly; of course, he hadn't once again considered the Earth customs of teens needing to keep their parents updated on their whereabouts. Luckily, the storm hadn't reach the base yet, so he granted Jack and Rafael permission to briefly step outside and contact their parents. They came back into the safety of the Autobot base once the rain started to fall.

As the storm passed over, the rain pounded onto the rock powerful enough to be heard in the base; thunder was mighty enough to shake the ground and rumble the rocks. The wind howled past the plateaus and mountains. Mother Nature was unleashing her fury on Jasper. Even though everyone was safe inside the base, not everyone felt safe.

The human children were settled on the couch in front of the Television, and little Kylie was shivering in fear from the storm. The boom of thunder caused her to whimper, and the heavy rainfall made her feel cold and wet despite being inside and under her blanket. She leaned against Rafael and whined.

"Hey, it's okay, Kylie," he said, putting an arm around her. "We're totally safe in here."

"This Earth weather is nothing compared to the storms on Cybertron," Bulkhead added. "Now those can make any mech cower in fear." Kylie continued whimpering nonetheless, tugging anxiously at her blanket.

"What Bulkhead is getting at," Jack said, "is that there's nothing for you to worry about, Kylie."

"Yeah!" Miko added. "And we got the bots to protect us! What's the worst that could happen?"

One would say Miko jinxed the moment, for right after, lightning struck the rock hiding the Autobot base, sending surges through the electricity and causing the power to go out. Darkness flooded the room, with only the Autobots' optics acting as a light source.

"What?!"

"Oh, great."

"Terrific."

"I can't see!"

"Aw, the TV went out!"

Kylie, among the chatter, was frightened by the power outage and shrieked, curled into a ball and hid under her blanket; she began sobbing and wailing, loud enough to make the Autobots jump.

"Aw, it's okay," Raf said sympathetically, rubbing her back and hugging her. "Come on."

Lily, a little frightened of the storm herself, reluctantly left her papa's side to aid her small human companion. Using her optics as light to see, she carefully rubbed Kylie's back. "It's okay, Kylie. We're all here and fine. Don't be scared."

"Well, it'll be a while before the power comes back online," Ratchet grumbled. "The circuits are fried. I'll need help in repairing them. Arcee, your hands are small enough to reach inside the power lines. Optimus, I may need your help lifting things."

"What can we do?" Bulkhead asked.

"I don't know, entertain the kids. See if you can get Kylie to stop crying."

As Ratchet, Arcee, and Optimus left to head off to restore the power, Kylie continued to cry. The Autobots tried reassuring her everything was fine, but she didn't stop. Luckily, Jack had a spare flashlight in his backpack, and it had enough power to barely light the room. This managed to calm Kylie down a little.

"Hey, Kylie! Look at this!" Miko said and had the flashlight shone at the wall. Miko moved her hands in front of it and began to make shapes. "It's an elephant! Now it's a flamingo!"

" _ **What is that?"**_ Bumblebee whirred.

"They're shadow puppets," said Jack. "You make shapes with your hands in front of a light and it creates a shadow."

"Now, it's a birdie!" Miko exclaimed as she continued to make puppets in front of the light. "Chirp, chirp!" Kylie watched, blinking away any remaining tears, and then began to giggle a little.

"Hey, it's working!" said Bulkhead. "Keep it up, Miko!"

Miko then decided to get creative and morphed her hands into something else. She lowered her voice to sound grumpy and whiny. "Bulkhead! I needed that! Optimus! Stop getting yourself hurt! Where is my wrench?!" Bumblebee, Lily, and Bulkhead burst into laughter.

"That is an amazing Ratchet impression!" the Wrecker exclaimed between guffaws.

Jack and Raf held their stomach while laughing, and Kylie cupped her hands over her mouth and snickered.

"Do another one, Miko!" Lily giggled.

Miko then made her shadow puppet look like Agent Fowler and deepened her voice. "Prime! Stop destroying the city! What are you, Robo-zilla?!" The bots and kids laughed harder.

She continued with the shadow puppets until the electricity flipped back on, and Ratchet, Arcee, and Optimus entered. "What's so funny in here?" the female Autobot asked.

"We were making shadow puppets with the flashlight," Bulkhead answered, snickering as he looked to Ratchet, who continued wondering what was so funny.

"Well, you'll be glad to know that the power is back up, as you can see," the medic informed, "and that the storm has nearly passed over us."

All eyes and optics went to Kylie as she made a fussing sound. "What's wrong, Kyles?" Rafael asked the pouting girl. Kylie pointed to the wall in response.

Lily giggled, her pigtails fluttering. "I think she wants to see more shadow puppets."

"You want the lights to be off again?" Arcee asked Kylie, who nodded with a smile. "Are you sure?" Kylie nodded again. Then Arcee and the others looked to Ratchet.

The doc sputtered a sigh. "Fine, fine. We will allow you to play while we have to fiddle around in the dark," he grumbled as he headed for the power switch.

Optimus didn't mind at all; if making these shadow puppets provided entertainment and comfort for the humans, then he would comply without hesitation.

The lights were turned back off, the flashlight clicked on and shone against the wall, and Miko resumed making shadow puppets, going from animals to doing impressions of the others. While Ratchet was utterly offended by Miko's impersonation of him, the others had a ball; and Optimus himself questioned if he sounded the way Miko impersonated him.

Kylie wanted to make puppets of her own, but she only knew a few. She could do a butterfly, a bird, and a rabbit. Although they were simple, the others patted her back and told her it was the greatest bird/butterfly/rabbit they had ever seen.

This made Kylie feel much better, and more at home.


	3. Giggles

**100 Moments with Kylie—a TFP Fan Fiction Series**

 **Summary: after she had a rough day at school, the bots try to see what makes little Kylie laugh.**

 **TFP © Hasbro**

 **Kylie and Lily © Me**

 _ **A/N: now I've had a few of you ask me if I could do their moment idea next. Well, here's the thing. All of the ideas you have given me are wonderful, but I have a list of the stories, and I plan to do those stories in the order I've put them in. I apologize to those who want their story to come soon, but that's how it's going to be.**_

* * *

 **~Moment 3: GIGGLES~**

Everyone has bad days, whether they are an Autobot or a human. Each eventually reach a point where something ruins a good mood and spoils the rest of their day, soon followed by grumpiness and other foul moods. But luckily, there is always some way of cheering up the worn out soul. Such a thing would take place in the Autobot base one afternoon.

Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead had gone to pick up their human companions from school, leaving Optimus, Ratchet, and Lily alone in the base. While the two larger bots kept constant vigil of any Decepticon activity, the smallest Autobot awaited her human companion's arrival while doodling on a data-pad. After a while, the familiar engines of the remaining three bots revved in the secret tunnel leading into the base as they pulled in. Optimus and Ratchet turned to greet the human children and Lily sprung to her feet with pigtails bouncing eagerly.

However, while the older three humans were content and gave their greetings, little Kylie didn't bother to look at anyone. She just hopped out of Bumblebee, dragging her backpack behind her, and climbed the steps to the couch. She flopped down with a huff, folding her arms over her chest and a slightly trembling lip was curled into a pout.

"What's her deal?" Miko mumbled, watching Kylie practically stomp up the steps.

Lily, a little bummed about not being said hello to, went to Kylie. "Hey, what's the matter?" she asked. Kylie shifted away so she couldn't see anyone.

"It is rude to ignore those who ask you a question," Ratchet stated.

"Please don't be bothered," Rafael said. "Kylie just had a bad day at school, that's all."

"What happened?" Bulkhead asked.

Bumblebee, having already been told of the predicament on the way back to base, clicked and buzzed the situation to the others.

"Kylie is upset because another student in her class spilled milk on her picture," Arcee translated, raising an optic ridge. "And this is a big deal, how?"

"I'm sure she worked _really hard_ on it," Rafael said in a tone that made it sound like this was the most important thing in the world at that moment, just for Kylie's sake. The upset girl sniffled with a trembling lip, as though agreeing with Raf's claim.

The others reacted their own way, either sighing with pity or feeling indifferent of the ordeal; Kylie was acting like a typical 6-year-old girl, wanting attention to feel better about what happened.

Despite the humans' comfort, Kylie was still down in the dumps. Eventually Jack gave up and went on a ride with Arcee, Optimus headed for patrol, and Ratchet hid away in his lab. "You go on ahead, guys," Lily said. "You probably have school stuff to do. I'll take care of her. I am her guardian."

"Thanks, Lily," said Rafael; after giving Kylie's head another pat, he went elsewhere to do his homework.

Lily watched him go, then focused back on Kylie. "Aw, cheer up," she said. "I am sure you can make an even better picture than before. You're such a good artist." Kylie glanced up at her briefly, then resumed pouting. Lily sighed.

" _ **What do we do?"**_ Bumblebee whirred worriedly. _**"I don't like seeing her so sad. It makes me feel sad, too."**_

"Yeah, me too," Bulkhead agreed. "There's got to be something we can do."

Lily tapped her chin, then snapped her fingers as she got an idea and whispered it to the others. "Why don't we try and make her laugh? That's how you guys always cheer me up."

"But we don't even know what makes Kylie laugh," Bulkhead pointed out.

"She's little," Lily told him. "Just act silly."

"Silly. Got it."

After a moment, when Kylie least expected it, the three Autobots approached her calmly, trying not to make her assume something was on their mind. They smiled at her; the girl was oblivious to their plan as they hoped. Then they made their move.

"Nyeeeeeh!"

"Blalalalalah!"

"Caw-caw! Caw-caw!"

They made faces, funny noises, wriggled around, doing what they could to at least get a giggle out of Kylie. Soon, a suppressed smile grew on her face, and almost instantly gentle giggles emanated from her tiny body.

"She's laughing! Keep going!" Lily exclaimed and hopped on one foot to the other. "Ooh-ooh, aah-aah! I am a monkey!"

The others followed Lily's lead and acted like apes. This caused Kylie to return to her bubbly, sunshine self and erupt in laughter, slumping into the couch and hugging her tummy with one hand and cupping the other over her mouth.

"What is going on in here?!"

The others turned to see Ratchet and Optimus Prime enter. The medic looked displeased about the racket while Optimus appeared curious. Miko and Raf were behind them.

"We got Kylie to laugh," Bulkhead said with a smile and pointed to the little girl. "Look!" The others looked to see the tiny human still trying to calm her giggling. She did seem happier than when she arrived at the base. Raf smiled as well, pleased to see his friend cheered up.

"So, how'd you get to make her laugh?" asked Miko. "Did ya tickle her or tell jokes?"

Lily, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee exchanged glances, and looked back to the others with grins (or in Bumblebee's case, a grin in his optics). "Well," the Wrecker said, "we actually did this."

They began hopping around, hooting and making silly faces and noises. Kylie resumed laughing immediately, and the other two children began to laugh as well. Ratchet was annoyed and left the room, but Optimus couldn't help but smile at the sight he saw.

Lily scooped up her human companion and hugged her gently against her chest. "Always find a way to be happy, Kylie," she said. "Don't let things keep you down. Okay?" Kylie nodded and her cheeks became a happy pink shade as she smiled.

It seemed with Kylie's rejuvenated mood that the atmosphere in the base seemed lighter, too.


	4. The Kitten

**100 Moments with Kylie—a TFP Fan Fiction Series**

* * *

 **Summary: Kylie finds a lost kitten and wishes to take care of it, but the tiny feline causes a bit of trouble for the Autobots.**

 **TFP © Hasbro**

 **Kylie and Lily © Me**

 **A/N: I sincerely apologize for the incredibly long hiatus. I know some of you have been begging me to continue this and were worried I had forgotten all about it. But don't worry, I haven't. It's just me being a senior has had me busy with school and I've had little time to do art and work on stories. I hope you can forgive me X_X**

* * *

 **~Moment 4: THE KITTEN~**

It was a Thursday afternoon. The human children were being picked up by their guardians (excluding Lily, of course). The rest of Team Prime went about their business; Ratchet tinkered in his lab, Optimus checked the monitor for an Decepticon activity, and Lily laid in the hall, drawing on blank data-pads.

Things were quiet until Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead arrived. The humans popped out of the vehicles and greeted the others. Jack and Miko headed for the couch to finish up a video game battle they had started. Raf crawled out of Bee first, then turned and looked inside.

"Come on out, Kylie," he said. "It won't run off."

"What won't run off?" Jack said, focusing on the screen.

"You'll see."

Eventually Kylie cautiously slid out, cradling something in her arms. Everyone looked, and were surprised by what she held.

"A kitty?!" Miko squealed, paused the game, and raced down the steps. The other bots gathered round to see the creature.

The kitten was small, with grey fur and white paws. Her pink nose twitched occasionally, and her blue eyes wandered around the new space she was in. She wriggled her ears and let out a high-pitched 'Meeew~!'

"Awww, _kawaii_!" Miko cooed.

"Where'd you find a cat?" asked Lily.

"We were driving to the base when Kylie had Bee stop. She saw the kitten alone on the side of the road and wanted to help her," Rafael explained.

"Ugh…" Ratchet shuddered. "Earth domesticated felines. I have heard of a few things they are known for. Scratching walls and clawing at everything, shedding tremendous amounts of fur, licking themselves, and…hacking up balls of their own fur. Disgusting!"

"True, that's what cats do, but owners are willing to put up with that if they are cat lovers," said Jack.

"I always wanted a cat when I was human," said Lily, "but we couldn't have one because my human papa was allergic to them. We couldn't get a dog either. I was allergic to them."

"Well, we're all allergy-free," said Jack as he petted the kitten's head.

"Careful, Jack," Raf warned. "This kitten could be a stray. It doesn't have a collar, or it lost it. It could have bacteria or flea and tick eggs in its fur. That's why it's in the blanket."

Jack wore a sickened smile. "Thanks for the tip…"

The kitten mewed again and licked her paws. Kylie smiled and wandered off with her.

"What's her name?" Lily asked.

"We don't know," said Raf.

"I mean, what are you and Kylie going to name her? You found her, so you get to name her, right?"

"I'm not so sure. She could already have a name and a family of her own. That's why I'm gonna make a 'missing' poster so her owners can find her."

"Won't Kylie be sad?"

"Maybe. But I know she'll understand."

* * *

Throughout the day, Kylie spent lots of time with the little kitten, even practicing drawing her. However, when Kylie fell asleep, the kitten became bored and wandered out of the room. She entered the main hangar where Ratchet was working.

His attention was drawn from his work at the sound of mewing. He saw the kitten and grumbled, yet continued working, not wanting to let it distract him.

With such little knowledge about Earth's animals rather than the basics, the Autobots didn't know how ambitious this kitten was. She hopped up the steps, onto the platform, and somehow managed to make her way to Ratchet's workstation. He was slightly startled by her sudden appearance before him, then was instantly agitated.

"What do you want, you pesky fur ball?" he scowled. "Can you not see I am trying to work here?"

" _Mew_!" went the kitten, and she proceeded to lick her tiny paws. Ratchet rolled his eyes in disgust and resumed working. But the attention-hungry kitten wasn't finished. She leapt onto his hand and nuzzled it.

"No, no! Off!" Ratchet said. "Get off me!" He shook his hand, causing the kitten to leap onto one of his tools. Though she was quite light, the way it was placed on the edge of his station resulted in it falling just as the kitten lunged for and clung to the hand rail. "You accursed animal! I needed that!"

The kitten wailed for help, barely holding onto the rail. The others had heard the commotion and rushed to the main hangar. "What happened?!" asked Arcee.

"This nuisance of a pet refuses to leave me be!" Ratchet explained harshly.

Kylie saw it was distressed and raced up the stairs to fetch her. She pulled out the blanket and picked the kitten up, holding her close. The small creature instantly calmed and began to purr.

"Sorry, Ratchet," said Rafael. "Cats kind of like to do their own thing."

"Tell me about it," Miko said. "My cats Chichi and Koko don't listen to my parents at all."

"Well, just keep it away from me! It keeps distracting me from my work!"

"Ratchet, calm down," Optimus said. "What harm could the creature have done to hinder your work?" Ratchet didn't have an answer; he just grumbled. Optimus turned and knelt to the ground towards the children. "Kylie, I am sure this was not intentional, but it would be best if you paid closer attention to your little friend. She may end up lost or seriously hurt if not carefully observed."

Kylie nodded a bit before resuming to cuddle the kitten.

However, the antics would not end there.

While Kylie played with the kitten, it took off out of the room. Kylie hurried after her, but she was already out of the little girl's sight. Worried, she searched every room nearby, trying to find her feline friend. Still, no sign of the kitten anywhere. Then, suddenly…

"KYLIE!"

It came from Arcee's quarters. Kylie raced into the Autobot's room and saw the kitten roaming around. It appeared nothing had happened, until she detected an unpleasant odor. It turned out that the feline had done its business and hacked a hairball on the floor. Arcee did her best not to snap at Kylie, but she still showed her disgust. "Can you…deal with this? It's your cat."

Kylie nodded apologetically, left, and returned with some napkins, a bag, and water. She picked up the hairball and kitty scat with the napkins and used the water to clean it away. When she was done, she threw it away and borrowed some hand sanitizer from Rafael.

The kitten's actions didn't stay secret. "You see!" Ratchet scoffed. "The base is no place for animals!"

Miko scoffed back, "If that's so, then you gotta go, too, Doc bot." Bulkhead snickered, but was silenced by a harsh glare from the medic.

Kylie whimpered and held the kitten close, giving Rafael large, wet eyes. "Kylie says what happened in Arcee's room was a complete accident, and promises it won't happen again."

"It can't stay here!" Ratchet repeated.

"I am afraid Ratchet is right," Optimus said, and all eyes went to him. "With lack of experience in taking care of domesticated animals, it is clear more mishaps will subsequently follow. Therefore, the creature must leave. It is for the best."

Kylie's eyes flooded with tears; she looked to Raf, hoping he would defend her, but it appeared that he agreed with the others. He glanced at her, as if expecting an answer. She sniffed lightly and lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Kylie understands," Raf said.

"But if we can't keep her," said Miko, "what will we do? We can't just abandon her."

"We won't," said Jack. "There's an animal shelter here in Jasper. We can drop off the kitten there as we head home."

"Then it's settled," Optimus said.

"Great. The sooner, the better," Ratchet stated.

By then Kylie had started to cry. She sat down on the floor, hid her face in her arms, and sobbed. Lily became very worried and went to her, trying to calm her down by rubbing Kylie's back lightly with her finger. She glared at Ratchet, pigtails rattling. "You made her sad! Say sorry right now!" she demanded.

Ratchet merely rolled his eyes, lightly scoffing with annoyance. "If she understands why the creature must go, then why is she still upset?"

"Because she cares," Raf answered. "It's like when a family member leaves for a trip. You know why they need to go, but you still miss them. You see?" Ratchet didn't answer, but Rafael's point had been made.

* * *

The next morning, the human children arrived at the Autobot base, eager to spend their Saturday with their guardians. The Autobots expected Kylie to still be forlorn about the whole kitten incident, but when she climbed out of Bee, she seemed to be doing better than they expected.

"You doing alright, kid?" Arcee asked.

Kylie nodded a bit and then looked to Raf. "Kylie says she's fine," he translated. Then he remembered something. "Oh! And yesterday as we drove home, we actually ran into the kitten's original owner."

"You _ran into them_?" Bulkhead questioned.

"Not literally. She then thanked us for taking care of her pet, and—"

"She gave us $20 each!" Miko exclaimed.

"Apparently, there was a reward for the little guy," Jack said.

"Well, I'm sure owner was happy to reunite with it," said Ratchet. "After all, she must have missed the tiny creature." He looked to the humans and flashed them a smile.

"And guess what, Kylie?" said Lily. "Now that you have money, you can buy yourself a kitten plushy!"

Kylie giggled and smiled. She intended to do that. True, it wouldn't be anything like the actual kitten she rescued and cared for, but the next best thing is always good, too.


	5. Peek-A-Boo!

**100 Moments with Kylie—a TFP Fan Fiction Series**

* * *

 **Summary: Kylie has her own way of playing the popular children's game; and it's not just covering her eyes.**

 **TFP © Hasbro**

 **Kylie and Lily © Me**

 **A/N: I apologize for the incredibly long wait X( life and school got in the way, thus lessening my interest in continuing this series for a while. But now I think I've got it back, and here is a new moment! I know it's short, but remember I said some will be shorter than others. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **~Moment 5: PEEK-A-BOO~**

The human children hung around the Autobots base after being picked up from school, each doing their own thing with their guardians. Rafael showed Bumblebee a large picture book about different types of animals, Bulkhead and Miko watched monster truck rallies, Arcee and Jack chilled around, and Lily and Kylie were drawing in a corner together. Optimus and Ratchet were the only ones working.

"Such a cute kitty," Lily said, pointing to Kylie's drawing. "I like his red bow tie."

Kylie giggled, then turned her attention to the sound of a faint groan. She noticed Optimus and Ratchet becoming a little stressed. She blinked twice with a frown.

"I know," Lily sighed, laying on her belly and swinging her legs. "They work all the time. I can never get Papa to take a break—at least, not lately."

Kylie tilted her head.

"Yeah, really," Lily said. "I wish they didn't have to get so worked up. Even those two deserve some down time; take a nap, drink some Energon, enjoy nature, or something."

Kylie frowned in thought. She agreed with what Lily said, and wished she could help. Then, she had an idea. She waved her hand to get Lily's attention, then hid her face in her hands.

Lily perked an optic ridge. "Uh, Kylie…?"

After a few seconds, Kylie revealed her face again, making a cute, hoot-like sound while crossing her eyes. She looked up for Lily's approval, and felt proud when the Autobot youngling started to laugh.

"That's cute," Lily said. "Is it like your own way of playing peekaboo?" Kylie nodded shyly; then she began making multiple funny faces. "Oh, you do different faces? Clever, clever." They both looked to Optimus and Ratchet. "You might get a smile from Papa, but you'll have to work harder for uncle Ratchet. You already know he's a tough nut to crack."

Kylie nodded. She stood up, raced up the stairs, and ran to the rail, leaping and waving her hands into the air to get their attention, panting audibly as she caught her breath.

After a moment, the Autobot leader and medic looked to the tiny human. "What is it, Kylie?" Ratchet grumbled. "We are busy."

Kylie held out a finger, pointed to herself, then to them. "You have something for us?" Optimus guessed. She nodded, her short hair bouncing over her shoulders. "What is it?"

Kylie giggled a little, then covered her face with her hands. Ratchet and Optimus exchanged glances, unsure as to what she was doing. Then, she revealed her face and made the same cute, hoot-like sound while crossing her eyes and wiggling her fingers.

The two Autobots were still slightly confused. "Is that supposed to be scary?" Ratchet scoffed.

Rafael looked up and saw Kylie with the Autobots, making faces. He smiled. "Hey, Kylie's playing her peekaboo game with Optimus and Ratchet."

"Aren't they a little too old for peekaboo?" Miko asked, keeping her attention on the truck rally.

"She has her own way of doing it," Raf mentioned. "She makes funny noises and faces to try and make some people laugh."

"Getting Ratchet and Optimus to laugh?" Jack said. "Good luck."

The two Autobots just watched the tiny girl's bizarre behavior—at least, it was bizarre to them. Every time she revealed her face, she had a new, silly expression and made a noise to go with it.

Cross-eyed, tongue stuck out. "Bleeeeh!"

Wide-eyed, cheeks puffed out. "Pffffft!"

Cross-eyed again, spread mouth and tongue stuck out. "Lelelelelelele!" Despite what the others thought, she believed her faces were funny and giggled before making a new one.

Ratchet just groaned to himself and shook his head. Optimus, on the other hand, had cracked a smile on his face plate, optics softened. When Kylie took a break from making faces because her cheeks were sore, he carefully caressed her head with the tip of his finger.

"Your attempt to cheer us up is appreciated, Kylie," he said. The little girl made a cooing sound and hugged his finger, giving him the happiest eyes.

The other human children were quite surprised, along with the other Autobots. "Huh," said Arcee. "I guess Prime really does have a soft spot for children."

"No, duh!" Lily scoffed, folding her arms.

"Still, she didn't get Ratchet," Miko pointed out.

Raf rolled his eyes as he adjusted his glasses. "One day, she will."


End file.
